How will I survive without you
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: First Fan-Fic :  Told in the POV of Bonnie/Damon as Bamon, and Stefan/Elena as Stelena. Takes place in the summer of 2015. Elena is now a vampire, Bonnie has no plans for the future, Stefan is worried if his life is Too good 2 b true, and Damon is Damon..
1. Chapter 1

Bamons POV:Bonnie

Elena looks amazing. As Valedictorian of our Virginia State graduating class of 2015, she is gleaming on stage. Caroline and I are sitting next to

each other, shaking, and smiling, waiting for her to say "Congratulations class of 2015! WE DID IT!" and with that every cap went up in the air.

After high school, all of us got accepted into VS, and have been closer than ever. Elena raced down the steps of the stage and ran into our arms

as we jumped up and down together, squealing and laughing in harmony.

"Well, it's over!" Caroline said with a relieved voice. She has had the most difficult college experience out of all of us. From driving back and forth

from Mystic Falls to take care of her mom who was turned into a vampire a few years back, to visiting Matt at Virginia Tech where he plays football,

she has had her hands full for quite a while.

"I'm so proud of us. We stuck it out for four years together as roommates, and we are still here best friends" Elena said smiling her 100 watt

smile.

"We have been best friends since we could walk, of course we did it!"I added, too happy to disagree. From Elena constantly fawning over her and

Stefan's relationship, and venting about how much she misses him, and the late night calls, the weekends where the sock is on the door for

hours at a time, and the all night study sessions, she has been quite the roommate. Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think she realizes how

much of a perfect life she has all of the time. After we beat the Originals, Elena and Stefan have been pretty solid. They got back together as soon

as the mess was cleaned up, and from there on, they have been more attached to each other every passing moment. Stefan didn't come to

Virginia State with us because he was enrolled here in the 1920's when it first opened, so all of his files would still be here. Keep in mind he came

to visit her at least every other day, since he bought a house about 30 minutes driving distance away for them to share when she graduated. He

has been renovating it for years now, and still will not let Elena see it until their wedding night. Not that they are engaged or anything, but Elena

promised to move back in with Jenna to help her and Alaric raise the baby. Before Elena's mom died, she said that if she got married before 23, it

would be the youngest Gilbert marriage yet. Elena wants to get married at the end of the summer, right after she turns 23, well technically. Elena

became a vampire right before Klaus got into town so he couldn't use her as the doppelganger. Elena and Stefan will be 17 forever, but luckily,

her age will not catch up to her for a good 4 more years. After that, she has to move away, and start a new life somewhere else because by then,

she will supposed to be 26 almost 27, and she would still look 17. It's all complicated stuff. I am currently working on a spell that might be able to

make Stefan and Elena age so it would make their lives easier, but I haven't figured it out yet. It is crucial for me as well because now that I am

dating Damon, I need to be able to help him as well. Since I am a witch, I will never be able to become a vampire since crossovers are very

dangerous, so I know that our love is limited to 10-15 years. I will not be in my forties while he is still 24 forever...

"Bon, are you okay? You have been spacing out for a few minutes." Elena asked with a worried look.

"Yeah , I'm fine. Just wondering how everyone's doing back in Mystic Falls!" I lied, trying to create a distraction. Truth is, I'm scared to how my life

will turn out! Elena and Stefan are on the one way track to a perfect life together. Caroline and Matt are perfect for each other since he

completely knows how to handle Caroline. I don't even know how to do that yet! I am still figuring out where I'm going to live now, and how I am

going to support myself once Damon leaves town. I don't want to be the sidekick to Elena for the rest of my life. I need something to work for me,

for once. After Jeremy and I broke up, my Dad found out I have been using magic behind his back. He disowned me, and I lived with Elena for the

summer before college, and the summers in between. Now she is going to start her life with Stefan while I am still trying to figure out what to do

with myself. The truth is,... I don't know how I am going to get through this summer.

Stelenas POV: Elena

Keep smiling, look excited, and look up from the cards was all I was thinking while giving my valedictorian speech. As I was reciting the words that

I practiced several hundred times, and knew by heart, I looked out to the audience to see the familiar faces looking up at me. Bonnie and Caroline

in the third row, sitting next to each other, beaming at me with wide smiles. In the fifth row of guests were Jenna and Alaric with their new baby

Marissa looking proud and glass eyed while I spoke of my amazing support system at home. On the other side of Jenna was the one person I was

focused on entirely. Stefan. He wore his gleaming white smile, and green dress shirt I picked out for him last week. He looked so immensely

happy, and I felt it radiating off of him the entire speech. This whole college deal was his idea. He wanted me to have the normal experience of

going to college for the first time since the rest of my life will not be normal for a long time. I was turned into a vampire right before Klaus and the

Originals got into town seeking for me, the human doppelganger of Katerina Petrova, and Katherine, the bitch that got out of their reach in the

1490s. The only way to protect me was to turn me, and Stefan changed me after much reluctance and counseling from his brother, Damon. It has

not been as terrible as I thought, and besides for the feeding, and not aging, it has been a pretty normal five years. I finished my speech, and

ran down to Bonnie and Caroline. We hugged each other tight and said the usual, "I can't believe we survived college! We are still best friends! I

love you guys so much!" stuff, and then broke off to find our own families. I ran straight to Stefan who had his arms out for me to jump into. He

picked me up and kissed me until my head began to spin.

"I am SO proud of you love!" Stefan said whole heartedly. He was still smiling and gazing into my eyes while Jenna and Alaric came up to

congratulate me. Jenna pulled me into a tight hug and I turned to Stefan and mouthed later to him silently.

"Wow, Elena! That speech was just as amazing the hundredth time!" Jenna said in her typical sarcasm voice.

"Thanks Jenna! Man there was a lot of people watching me" I said giggling trying to pull off the cap and gown. I decided to wear a summer dress

under the gown so Stefan and I could go out for a nice dinner afterwards. He was still in the background watching me, and congratulating Bonnie

and Caroline as they walked by. I winked at him and told him I would be there in a minute.

"Well, I will be at your house tomorrow, bright and early with my stuff!" I said cheerfully. I really wasn't too excited to be staying with Jenna and

Alaric for the summer, but Stefan won't let me see the house we bought until our wedding night. The wedding date is set for September 3rd, the

day I met Stefan six years ago, but that is still a good 3 months away. I decided to stay with them to help with Marissa, since they don't

really know how to handle a four month old. I said good bye and walked towards Stefan who was waiting for me by my car.

"Hello there Miss College graduate" He said in a formal tone, bowing when I got to the car. I laughed at his attempt of being romantic and

grabbed him by the hand and kissed him again.

"Mmmm, I can get used to this "I said falling into his chest. I still get butterflies every time he kisses me, and he told me that it was the same for

him, and that true love does that to you.

"Alright, where do you want to go? The steak house, that fish place you love". He said before I cut him off.

"How bout we go to our new house, make dinner, and then go night swimming before I have to go to Jenna's in the morning?" I asked

suggestively. Stefan has only given me two clues to what our house has. A white picket fence in the front, and a large swimming pool in the back.

He gives me a new clue every month, and by the time we have moved in, I would have 5 clues, one for every year I have been a vampire, or what

Stefan likes to call it, one for every year I knew I would have you forever.

"No, Don't think that one will work, but we can go to the hotel on eighth street, eat room service, and watch bad TV and take a bath in the Jacuzzi

tub" He said knowing I would agree.

"Ughhh, alright, that's my second choice". I said with a disappointed tone. I really cannot wait for the summer to end. My whole life has been

perfect since the Originals were destroyed. Stefan and I have been perfect together, Bonnie and Damon have been going strong for two years

now, Caroline and Matt got back together in December, and Jenna and Alaric have a perfect family. The truth is, that besides waiting for Stefan

and I to get married in September, I don't know what I am going to do with myself. How am I going to survive this summer?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm going to break this story up by chapter, switching off between Elena/Bonnie chapter, to Damon/Stefan chapter. This should end up being a 6-10 chapter story, but who knows? RATE!

Bamon POV: Damon

Where is she? She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, and sitting at a restaurant by yourself makes you look lonely and uncool. I looked around the place, tapping in to other peoples conversations to pass the time. I heard one couple talking about what color they should paint their downstairs bathroom. Yawn. Heard a few guys at the bar talking about the Patriots and how they suck so bad. Yeah yeah yeah, no one cares buddy! Guess Thursday is the new night for losers to come out! I drank my bourbon in silence until Bonnie walked in the door. I stood up when she got to the table and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled and sat down across from me.

"How was graduation?"I asked with the playful look on my face that always drives her crazy because she thinks I'm being sarcastic. She glared at me and giggled after a few seconds knowing I was just joking..

"It was okay, you know, the whole speech thing, and walking in a straight line, getting your diplomas and walking off. Not a big deal." She said nonchalantly. I was wondering why she wasn't going into full detail about the principals hideous outfit or how bad the guy in front of hers cologne smelled. That's what she would normally do if I asked her a broad question.

"Someone's beating around the bush today. Are you okay?" I asked trying to be as serious as possible. One thing about Bonnie is that she is normally straight forward when she is having an issue. One of the things I love most about her.

"I'm fine. I just wonder what I'm going to do with myself for the rest of my life. I was thinking about Elena during her speech, and started to put her life together and realize that she has her whole future planned out, and I don't even know where I'm sleeping tonight!" . I looked at her with a puzzled expression. She has never admitted to being jealous of Elena. Now in her defense, everyone is jealous of Elena for her perfect life, boyfriend, job, and now house, but Bonnie always insisted she earned everything herself.

"Where is this coming from Bon? Here let me help you, first order of business, you can stay with me as long as you want. You know that. Second, Elenas future is only planned out because she was lucky enough to find Stefan who has been planning a life for two since 1864. He always believed that the right person would come around, so when she did, he would be prepared. Now, until about five years ago, I had a life planned for Katherine and I, until I found out she was a selfish psycho slut who only got with me to get farther down the line of running from the Originals. I threw that plan out after I met you because I figured you would want to help in some way. Elena has Stefan totally whipped, but she doesn't know how they are going to live. She only has expectations, not facts. So don't worry about anything, and lets celebrate! No more school, now we can focus on cooler things like travel and stuff!". I sound like a Hallmark card. Damn, this witch has got me wrapped around her finger. Too bad I'm a sucker for the badasses. That's why Elena and I didn't work.

I drove home with Bonnie in the front seat, laughing about the creepy looking waiters that spilled wine on the front of a guys white dockers. I pulled into the driveway to see Elena's mini cooper out front. Damn. Her and Stefan will be all lovey dovey, and she will obviously bring Bonnies playfulness down. Stefan is really beginning to get on my nerves. I walked in the front door, hand in hand with Bonnie and find Stefan and Elena grabbing a few things out of his room.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked extending the O in to. Stefan hated when I did that so it only made it more fun.

"We are just grabbing some stuff and then are heading to theeeeee…." Elena cut herself off, looking at Stefan with those dumb eyes that means if she should continue. Her and Stefan made up this "Eye Code" that I figured out years ago. She gave him the "Should we tell Damon because it could make him do something yada yada yada, I don't really listen to the last part. He finished the look with the let me handle it eyes and started to talk.

"We are just going to go back to Jenna and Alarics for the Bachelor". Elena smiled back at Stefan, knowing it was a good save. Elena and Stefan have this dumb tradition that whenever Stefan watches the Bachelor with Elena, she has to watch the sports game of his choosing, normally resulting in a lame football game that he really isn't in to so it gives them a time slot to make out. Gross.

"That's cute! Sounds like fun!" Bonnie said to Elena across the room. There is no way in hell I will carry the tradition on with Bonnie. She can make out with me wheneeeverrr she wants.

"Yeah Steffy, Super Cute!" I said in a high pitched voice. Elena glared at me and took Stefans hand and walked out the door.

"Bye Bon, see you later!" She said, completely ignoring me. Typical. And with that they were gone, and Bonnie was on top of me. I could get used to this.

Stelena POV: Stefan

As Elena pulled me out the door she mouthed nice save and grabbed my hand. She was thinking smart when she didn't tell Damon where we were going tonight because it would be an invitation for him to show up in the middle of the night to tease us. He loves to do that on nights we stay together. Typical Damon. We got in the car and Elena turned up the stereo as soon as the engine was on. One of her favorite things to do was sing to the radio, and no matter how late it was, she always sang at the top of her lungs. I laughed at her and teased her for being off pitch, but she never stopped until we got to the hotel. I flashed out of the car to get around to her side in time to open the door for her. She smiled at me and grabbed the bags from the back seat. I took her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers and walked through the front doors of the lobby. We got our room keys and kissed in the elevator on the way up to the room. Elena has always been a sucker for old movies, so occasionally I watch them with her, and use the moves that the old actors like Fred Astair used, most of the time looking ridiculous.

"Room 903 here we are" She said using a trying to be tour guide voice.

"You are such a dork" I teased, squeezing her hand.

"I know, but you love it". She offered back, kissing my cheek. She let go of my hand and ran to the bathroom for her surprise. She calls it a surprise every time, but normally its just her wearing new lingerie. She came out of the bathroom wearing a purple bra and lace set with her hair falling just at her waist. She came into the room and sat right on my lap and began to kiss me full on the lips. She started to undress me and led me to the bed. I turned on the TV and tuned to Bachelor, her favorite Monday night addiction. She giggled and crawled under the covers and settled in to watch. I got out of bed and grabbed the champagne we packed, and poured it into two glasses. I paused the TV and decided to make a toast since it was after all a special occasion.

"Elena, I am so proud of you for sticking it out for four years of college just to make me happy. I could never ask for anyone more amazing than you, and I love you more then words can express. I can't wait until this is our everyday life once we are married, but for now, this is as perfect as it gets". I said making her teary eyed and blush. She was a sucker for a good speech, and she always blushed every time I said I love her. That is my favorite thing about her.

"And I have a toast too. Stefan, Thank you for making me sit through boring classes that I barely got C's in just because you love me. Also, thank you for watching bad TV with me, and never complaining about how ugly the host's tie is. Oh yeah, and for loving me no matter how weird I am". She said smiling throughout the whole speech. She liked to save the serious talk for a more defining moment, like us being close to death, or haven't seeing eachother for more than three days. I kissed her long and hard and told her inbetween breaths that her favorite guy just got voted off. She sat up and rewinded and then smacked me with the pillow when she saw I was kidding. I don't know if I can wait until the end of summer to be married to her. I just don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Bamon POV: Bonnie

The Salvatore Boarding House is really creepy at night. That was all that was going through my mind while trying to fall asleep next to Damon. He fell asleep 45 minutes ago after we talked about looking in the newspaper for houses. I remembered what he said to me a little earlier, and was trying to make sense of what he offered.

"Hey, stop moaping Bon! How bout we look through the newspaper tomorrow to see what kind of houses are on the market. Will that make you feel better?" He asked trying to sound thoutfull.

"Yeah, I really do want a house though Damon. I cant live here with you any longer, this place is way too big for two people. I was thinking more like a two bedroom with a cute little grass area outside?" I suggested trying not to sound too eager.

"Mkay, Bon. Whatever you want". He said thickly, dozing off to sleep. I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek and let him sleep. That's it, I need some air. I carefully got out of bed and walked down the steps from his room to the parlor room where the fire was going. I looked around glancing at all the books and pictures I have already seen a billion times, and got the sense of de ja vu. I sat down and decided I needed to do the one spell I haven't done in 5 years. The forseeing the future spell. I decided it was too cliché after I used it on Elena when she was unsure if she would survive the orginals coming to town. It had been right up until the vision she had of me with an engagement ring on my finger, which happened to show up right after graduation. Elena's life has turned out exactly like what my vision told her it would, and now I needed some reassurance for myself. I dug the Grimoire out of my bag and flipped the thick crinkling pages to the spell. I chanted the words and an image appeared on the page, just like how it did for Elena. The first one was me hugging Elena and Stefan at some sort of party. There were balloons and flowers in the background with lots of presents surrounding the table I was at. A birthday party? The next vision was of me visiting my Dad, talking on the familiar couch that belonged in my old living room. He looked surprised and understanding at the same time. The last vision was Damon and I in the Salvatore mansion. I looked about 20 something, and Damon looked the same. We were surrounded by Alaric, and Matt and Caroline, and even Tyler Lockwood who no one has seen since he went off to Florida for college. We all had the same expression on our faces, but before I could analyze which emotion it was, the images blurred together and then completely disappeared. Damn! I thought about what I just saw and realized that everything I just saw had nothing to do with my relationship with Damon. My vision must have been wrong five years ago when I thought I was going to be engaged to Damon. Engaged to Damon, HA! Like he would ever buckle down with someone forever. I cannot become a vampire for him, so if he was going to marry me, he would always be 24 while I aged every year. I could never ask him to do that for me, mostly because I knew he would never make that kind of sacrifice. Damon is incapable of keeping a long term promise mostly because he doesn't do long term. He likes to live in the moment, take risks. I used to love that about him, but now I just don't know. I really don't.

Stelena POV: Elena

I felt the sun streaming in through the blinds but I didn't want to open my eyes. Every night I go to sleep, and wake up scared that my life is just one big dream, and when I wake up everything will be gone. I peek out of my right eyelid to see Stefan sleeping beside me, and I relax. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. He was breathing evenly, and looked gorgeous with the sun right on his golden brown hair. That is the best graduation present for me. Knowing that when I wake up, my beautiful boyfriend will be sleeping next to me. I feel like my whole life is a cliché love story, but when I wake up, I know it is reality. I felt a shiver go up my spine and I realized I was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. I quietly tip toed out of bed and threw on Stefan's shirt. I took the phone that was attatched to the wall off the hook and stepped outside the hotel room trying not to wake him. I called to room service to order breakfast, and walked back inside to find Stefan in the same position. He always was a heavy sleeper. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, put on some chapstick and perfume and got back into bed to rest until room service came. When I settled in, Stefan grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him and started to kiss my hair.

"How do I get so lucky to have my girl friend smell amazing right from when she wakes up?" He asked chuckling to himself. I leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.

"That is part of the package deal of Elena! Didn't you get the memo? When you watch her TV shows and let her sleep on the side of the bed she preffers, you get fresh breath and room service on the way!" I said smiling.

"Oh, that's how it works huh? Guess making my girlfriend happy gives me a bonus too!" He added kissing my cheeks. I turned to him and pulled him on top of me, kissing him long and hard. He started to laugh in between breaths and then started to tickle me.

"Mmmm, that shirt looks nicer on you than me, maybe I should hide your clothes more often!" He suggested while getting out of bed. I tucked the covers close to my face and sighed. There was a knock at the door, and I got up to answer it while Stefan was in the shower. I grabbed the food off the tray and started to pack up our things, feeling sad that the night is over. A few minutes later Stefan walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around the waist and grabbed a muffin off the tray.

"Stefan, I officially dub you the best present giver ever. Last night was beyond perfect" I thanked, smiling flirtaciously at him.

"Well, Im glad you liked it, but that is only the first part. The gift hasn't even come yet." He said while pulling on his pants.

"What? Stefan, I thought we decided that we weren't going to overdo my graduation present. I told you I wanted you to put that money into the house renovations instead!" I complained, while changing my shirt to a v-necked long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"I promise you, I didn't spend any money on this present." He said earnestly.

"You promise Stefan?" I asked feeling bothered by the surprise of the whole thing. I normally don't do well with surprises because I always like to ruin them before I get them.

"I promise." He said. He leaned in for a kiss and then slapped my ass.

"Now go get ready, we cant have Jenna worried about you!" He said playfully. I laughed at him and finished getting everything together. We checked out of the hotel and drove over to Jenna and Alarics, or well my house that Jenna has lived in since she started to take care of Jeremy and I. After we both moved out, she has lived there with Alaric, and now the baby, always reminding me that I can kick her out whenever I want since the property was left in my name when my parents died. I told her that Stefan and I wanted a fresh start, and that her and Alaric can stay there as long as she wants. I hopped out of the car feeling sad that Stefan wasn't staying with me.

"Stef, are you sure you don't want to hang out for a bit? Im sure Alaric would enjoy having a guy around today." I asked trying to convince him to stay with me.

"Tempting, but I have to go by the boarding house to pack up some more stuff to move to our house. Then I have to go meet the painters to go over what color I want the downstairs, and then I have an appointment to get your graduation present". Stefan said, making me feel tempted to hitch a ride with him in the trunk just to see what he is doing.

"UUUUGHHHH, okay, just remember, my favorite color is.." And he cut me off by finishing my sentences.

"Blue, you hate the vase that is in the entry way at the boarding house so I shouldn't pack that, and you don't like surprises. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, think you got everything ! I will leave my window open tonight if you aren't too busy to see me later". I said with a pout on my face.

"Hmmm, depends on if the dishwasher guy shows up between 10 and 2!" He said jokingly.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see!" He added before he ran to his car which was parked on the side of the house. "I love you!" He said before he started the car. He drove off and honked as he left the driveway. I knocked on the door and waited about two seconds before Jenna threw open the door and almost attacked me with a huge hug.

"You don't have to knock, this is your house!" Jenna said after breaking the embrace.

"Yeah, I guess im not used to being able to just walk in to anyones house after college" I said giggling. Alaric waved to me from the couch and I saw Miranda in the living room on the floor playing with a cloth. This was going to be an uneventful day I thought to myself. I decided to take a trip up to my room to see if it has become the new storage dump. I opened my door and really didn't expect to see a stranger sitting on my bed. She looked at me and then flashed out before I could register who it was. But if I wasn't mistaken, she looked a lot like Bonnie.

AUTHORS NOTE: okay, so Bonnie is going through a rough patch right now because she is looking at Elenas life compared to hers, and it hurts her to see how easy it really is.

Elena and Stefan are still going strong, but Elena just had a surprise visitor in her room! Who is it and what was she doing there? Find out in the next few chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Okay so I'm really enjoying writing this story, but no one is reading/ reviewing them! Spread the word for me!

Bamon POV: Damon

What is that sound that is waking me up? I really do hate being woken up, it gives me those kill innocent people gitters later in the day. I open my eyes to find that Bonnie is not in bed. I sniff around to see if I smell breakfast, but to my surprise, I don't hear a sound for miles. I put on my robe and walk downstairs to find a note from Bonnie on the banister.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I just had to leave. I need some time to think, and it has nothing to do with you, I promise. Give me a few days and I will return when I'm ready. Love you, Bonnie". I read with the note in my hands. I threw the note in the trashcan and stormed down to the cellar where Stefan and I kept the blood bags. Bonnie hated it when I drank around her, but since the little bitch left, I can do whatever I want now! I thought back to last night to see if I did anything to upset her. Let me think, Dinner, AMAZING sex, dancing, and more sex,…. Why in the world did she decide to get up and leave? I decided not to worry about it, and grabbed the car keys. I think to get my mind off of Bonnie's mysterious disappearance, I will go bother the hell out of Jenna, Alaric, and best of all, Elena. I LOVED to tease them, bother them, and mooch off of them as much as humanly possible, and the best part is that they still invite me in! I chuckled to myself and began to get ready. As I was about to walk out the door, Stefan walked in with a crew of four, one including Carolines boyfriend. Mark? Michael?

"Hey Matt can you grab the tape for me?" Stefan yelled to Matt through the kitchen. Matt! That's it!

"Hey Steffy! Whatcha up tooooo?" I asked prying, knowing it would annoy him.

"Well Damon, I am packing up some of the easier things to move to my new house. And where are you off to?" Stefan replied critically. He knew I was up to something because he got that deep broody voice that annoys the shit out of me.

"Oh, getting excited to play house with Elena now, aren't we? I, in fact am going over to your girlfriends right now to get some free food and watch the game with Ric!" I said fakely. He saw right through me that I wanted to go just to bother Elena.

"Damon, what is wrong with you? You know Elena really doesn't like spending extended periods of time in the same house as you, let alone room. Can you not make her miserable today, please?" He pleaded with a pissed off tone. I knew it was bothering him, which happened to be the plan!

"Alright Stef, whateeeveerrr you say!" I said as I walked outside. I could feel the anger rising off of Stefan and I knew that the first task of the day was accomplished.

"Dick" Stefan said as I climbed in the car.

"I know, but I get to be a dick and not get in trouble, so it makes it even more fun!" I added chuckling.

I drove up to Jenna's house and checked my breath and made sure my hair was right. I knocked on the door and was surprised to see Alaric open the door. Normally he doesn't bother if he knows its me.

"Expecting someone Ric?" I teased, walking right past him into the kitchen.

"Hello Jenna, beautiful as ever" I complemented hoping she wouldn't give me some snide remark and tell me to get out which is the usual.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked looking clearly annoyed.

"What, I need an excuse to see my favorite brothers girlfriends aunt?" I said using my flirty eyes.

"Whatever, Elena! Damon's here and im guessing he's here for you!" Jenna yelled up the stairs.

Elena walked down the stairs with her hair in a high pony tail and was wearing a black V-neck with pajama shorts. Damn, that girl can pull of the whole just rolled out of bed look almost as well as I can. Almost.

"What are you doing here Damon" She asked, looking groggy and irked.

"Just thought I'd come over to help, you know with whatever". I said winking at her at the end of the sentence. She walked past me and went to the fridge and pulled out orange juice.

"Just so you know, Bonnie disappeared from my bed this morning. Have you heard from her? I'm kinda worried". I said while pulling a glass out of the cupboard for her. She looked at me with a weird look and signaled for me to follow her to her room. We got into her room and she closed the door.

"Actually, I'm not positive, but I think I saw her this morning. I got here really early and Stefan and I didn't get much sleep last night so I wanted to come up here to get some more sleep in, and when I opened my door she was sitting on my bed, but somehow she flashed out of my room before I could even get a good look at her. Damon, did you do anything to her, because I sware I'll" She said on the verge of rage. I cut her off before she could finish because I knew I would lose my temper if she kept going.

"Elena, Bonnie and I have been a couple for two years, you must be kidding me if you would think I would ever hurt her. And she seemed weird last night, but she said that it was because she was upset that you and Stefan are like Mr. and Mrs. PERFECT , and she didn't even have a place to stay. Now obviously I told her she could stay with me, but she really was acting weird. I think we need to find her". I said sounding worried. I think Elena caught on to the tone in my voice because she nodded her head and told me to leave her alone so she could get dressed. A whole day with Elena, I really don't know if I can handle.

Stelena POV: Stefan

"Alright Matt, I think that's the last of it!" I said with a huff. Matt and I have been moving countless bookshelves, lamps, and couches that I had stored up in my basement to the new house, and I wanted to get everything ready for the big reveal in a few months.

"Stefan, I'm not one to judge, but doncha think your doing this a little bit early?" Matt asked sounding exhausted. I didn't have to pretend I was tired like I did in the beginning when we worked out, or went running, but since Caroline told him a year ago, he has been completely cool with the whole thing.

"Yeah, but I need to make sure everything is perfect. I'm showing Bonnie and Caroline a month before so they can help me make the last touches. Honestly though, I can't wait till it gets closer. I needed to start as soon as I bought it". I said laughing at myself.

"Dude, I get where you're coming from, just don't tell anyone else that you actually WANT to work on the little details on your new house. Totally a chick thing." He said trying not to giggle.

"AAAhhh, point taken. Well, im sure when you and Caroline settle down, it will be the same for you." I added, trying to make myself seem less sensitive.

"Yeah, I think she wants to have a ring on before though. That's just the kind of girl Caroline is, you know?"He said while getting a glass for water.

"Honestly, and I will try and say this as less fairy-ish as possible, but I knew I wanted to marry Elena before we broke up the first time, and before she told me she loved me. I just knew you know?" I said, trying to flex my muscles so it would be harder for him to call me gay.

"Honestly, I thought that would be Elena and I when we were together, but I never felt it the other way. I _know_ that you and Elena are meant to be together. I'm still not positive about Caroline, but I know that she is perfect for me, right now". He said whole heartedly. Caroline and I have been best friends since she became a vampire, and hearing Matt's side of the story was interesting.

"Yeah, I understand Matt." I said, cutting off before my cell phone rang. I read the caller I.D and got a chill down my spine. Elena.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I said answering the phone.

"Umm,, we have a problem". She said shakily. My heart dropped, and let her continue.

"I think it's nothing right now, but we don't know where she is, and im kind of worried. Oh wait, she just called me on the other line, can you hold on a sec?" She asked quickly.

"Of course". I said giving Matt a quick look. Elena chimed in and updated us quickly.

"Alright, she is at her Dad's. She felt homesick, and needed something familiar. Everything is fine". She said with a relaxed tone. Relief washed over me, and I told her I loved her.

"I love you too, don't work too hard, I need you awake for tonight" She said flirtaciously. Damn, I love her so much.

"Alright babe, Call me if you have any problems. I will see you tonight". I said back to a normal heartbeat. She scares me everytime she says that she has a problem.

"Kay, Love you, bye!" She then quickly hung up the phone, and left me in a daydream.

I clapped my hands and decided it was time to let Matt in on my secret I have been holding inside for months now.

"Matt, I am going to tell you a big secret, and you cannot tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Caroline or Bonnie". I stated, trying to remain serious.

"Alright Stefan, but you're scaring me. Whats up?" He said hesitantly.

Alright, so I haven't figured out when I am going to do it, but you and I are going to the jewelers right now to pick out my mother's engagement ring from the 1820's. I am going to propose to Elena". I said, finally getting it off my chest. I looked at him and waited for some sort of expression. He at first just stood there, but then a huge grin appeared on his face and he clapped my back.

"Nice man! You and Elena are perfect for eachother. She is going to be ecstatic. The ring is silver right?" He said trying to crack a joke.

"Yeah, it's silver, and we need to pick it up right now. On the way there you can give me some suggestions on where I should propose because I have nothing". I said while grabbing the keys.

"Alright dude, but trust me, Elena will be able to see right through you if you used any of my suggestions. She knows my game, and plus, you are a hopeless romantic. I would propose to a girl on a football field. You need to come up with it on your own.

"Okay, but lets go now, driving helps me get in the thinking mode". I said laughing. We walked out the door and I instantly felt amazing when I thought about Elena. Spending all of eternity with her will definitely not be a difficult task.

Authors note: Alright guys! We found out that Stefan is going to propose to Elena, and Damon and Elena are spending the day together to find Bonnie. SPOILER:

Don't trust what Bonnie said to Elena. There may be something that is _compelling_ her to act so strange.

Keep reading/reviewing! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Checked my email and got a bunch of reviews! Thank you so much for your kind words! This chapter is for you! Waiting for the new episode to start! Can't wait to find out what happens! Love you guys

Bamon POV: Bonnie

What am I doing? Running away from my boyfriend, best friend, and now family? I just have to think. I drove to the tomb, usually going there to contact my grams. I figured out that by using the contacting spell, I can talk to anyone from the dead. I really needed boy advice, and since my Mom left when I was little, my Grams was the closest thing I had to a mother. I walked down the stairs of the massive ruins and sat down next to the door. I brought the Grimwoire and began to execute the spell. Fires started rising, and the wind began to blow, and I was then with Grams in a green field with blue skies.

"Hi Bonnie, What's wrong baby?" She asked, surprising me that she knew why I came to talk to her.

"Grams, I'm having a problem, and I need your advice. Do you watch down on me from Heaven?" I asked, wondering if I would have to fill her in.

"Of course honey, and I know all about you and Damon, and I watched your graduation, and I hear some of your louder thoughts, mostly the ones coated in rage. Lately, they have been directed at Elena if I'm not mistaken". She said, spot on about everything.

"Grams, I have a great life. Amazing friends, amazing boyfriend, a Dad who sends me cards on all major holidays and sends me money every month, so you would think I was happy, but I'm not!" I yelled, not really at anyone, just in general.

"Bonnie, I think you need to talk out your problems, so keep talking, and I will listen, just keep talking". She said trying to sound soothing, and calm.

"Elena and Stefan are just so damn happy! I thought I was too, but Elena just has EVERYTHING figured out. I feel like someone is controlling my emotions because up until graduation, I never had those thoughts pass my mind! Is that even possible, having someone control you?" I asked sounding desperate for a solid answer.

"Yes Bonnie, that very well may be possible, maybe a family member who is trying to contact you, or maybe, its your heart telling you something". She said, trying to sway me to go with the second choice.

"Grams, I know its not my heart because when I'm in the moment with them, everything Is the way it was before graduation. But, I feel like someone is telling me something, calling me". I said, trying to dig deeper.

"Bonnie, I think you should look back on graduation. Think about who was there, who you saw in the audience that grabbed your attention. Witches have a very good sense. Think about what you felt, and who you saw. That is all I can tell you for now, but listen to what your inner-witch is telling you. And only trust your heart. I have to go, your ten minutes are up. I love you Bonnie". She said, fading away.

"Grams, Wait!" I yelled, trying to hold on to her figure which was just a mirage now. I had to write everything down. I needed to remember what she said. The spell is only good once a full moon, so I can only talk to her again in a month. I started to run to my car and I slipped on a twig or rock and fell. I heard leaves crunching behind me, and when I looked to the back of me, I saw the one person I was not expecting to see. Emily Bennett.

Stelena POV: Elena

Damon is honestly killing me slowly. Being in the car with him is like torture. He insisted that we drove the Bonnie's Dad's house and see if she was there since she wasn't at my house, or Damon's.

"Damon, do you think what Bonnie said was true on the phone?" I asked recollecting what she said a few moments before.

"I don't know, but she had that tone in her voice that sounded like she needed space. She gives that voice to me when she was trying to study and couldn't have any distractions". He said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I think we should give her some leeway once we search her house. If she isn't there, she might not want us to follow her. She did this once after a sleepover where we got into a big fight, and she said she was at Caroline's house when she really was at her Grams. She does this when she needs time to herself, time to think. I don't know what she is thinking about, but knowing Bonnie, she is trying to think of a plan for the summer. Her job doesn't start till the end of August, so two months without a plan must be stressful". I said trying to be assuring. Damon really did seem worried, and I didn't want to upset him. Bonnie is known to freak out when there wasn't a plan set in stone for the next day. As we drove up to her house we decided to listen in first to hear if she was there. Bonnie's dad's car was not there, and Damon didn't hear anything in the house.

"Damon, I know you want to find her, but I think we should call off this kamikaze mission for the day. If we don't hear from her by tomorrow morning, then we call in the troops". I said, adding an emphasis on then to make sure he got the point. While we were walking back to the car, I began to think about Stefan. He was working on the house today with Matt, and I began to get curious.

"Damon, how bout this, I will trade you another hour of looking time for Bonnie if you give me some details on my new house". I said trying to sound persuasive. I know that Stefan and I have different taste in interior decorating mostly because he has lived in every era, knowing which ones were worth placing in your house, while I had no idea what I was doing. Probably smart of him to be in charge of the furnishings.

"Elena, as much as I would LOVE to keep looking, I think you are mostly a distraction if not a buzz kill so I am going to drop you off at Jenna's and get on with my day trying to find my girlfriend.". He said with a smirk. I knew I wasn't being much help, but Bonnie does this sort of thing a lot. I have learned to get used to it because before long she shows up as if she never left.

"Thanks a lot Damon. You were my only help of a clue!" I said complaining.

"Kay, heres one. F off Elena, I am kind of on edge here, and you worrying about your perfect little doll house life with Stefan while my girlfriend is missing. Please just let me take you home". He said rudely. Since Damon and I "broke up", he has not tried to spare my feelings ever.

"Whatever Damon, do what you want. Honestly, if I try to call her, I would bet she would pick up" I said trying to make him uncomfortable. He has teased me for years now that Bonnie has liked him better, but I normally win the battles. I took my phone from my purse and dialed the familiar number. I heard the dial tone and found relief when Bonnie picked up.

"Hello Elena, I'm okay, I'm just clearing a few things up with some relatives. I should be back in the next few days. Goodbye". She said before I could get a word in. Her voice sounded different, almost robotic. The look on Damon's face was a sure sign that something was wrong, and I needed to tell Stefan. I again picked up my phone and called Stefan. He picked up on the second ring and detected the worry in my voice right away.

"Stefan, Bonnie is in trouble. I just called her, and her response was so automated it sounded like someone compelled her to say it. I couldn't ask any questions because she hung up before I could fit one in, and her grammar was really proper". I said nervously into the phone. I knew he would overreact because he doesn't want me to get involved with any of it.

"Alright, first, let me come meet you. Where are you?" He asked sounding rushed.

"We are in front of Bonnie's house. Where are you?" I asked, wondering if he was too far to get here soon.

"We are on an errand that I cannot talk about, but I am already in the car on my way. See you in a few". He said into the phone. I looked at Damon who was pacing the driveway going through scenarios in his head. He looked up at me after a minute or two, giving me a surprised look

"She is trying to contact me through mind waves. She said to write this down". He repeated, talking fast. I grabbed a napkin and pen, waiting for Damon to repeat more.

"Emily Bennett is here. Trying to get more answers. Go to the place that we met face to face". He said analyzing it while speaking.

"Great, Emily Bennett is here again? Can that damn witch die already?" He asked sounding disappointed and upset. Go to the place that we met face to face was sticking out to me oddly, and then I figured it out. The graveyard back entrance. Where we destroyed the crystal that broke the tomb spell.

Alright, tomorrow i'm sorry, but no new chapters till maybe Saturday, most likely Sunday. Keep R/Ring, and spreading the word! Suggestions are also taken by DM me! Follow me on twitter for more updates/ideas… madisonrosee


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I've been getting more reviews, and so far its been all good stuff, so I will keep it up Was Thursday's episode insane or what? I threw a shoe at the TV when I saw the promo for next week. SOOOO not the Stefan in my perfected TVD world, er, this story… Keep in mind the promos are supposed to throw you off so they get more viewers.. Ive been repeating that to myself for three days now. Pray with me now. Alright, well hope you guys like this one! XOXOXO

Bamon POV: Damon

I feel like I'm on one of those bad rollercoaster's at the dumb carnivals that are thrown for unimportant holidays where they just go round and round really fast, and by the time you get off, you are feeling nauseous and ripped off for using the last three of your tickets. My head is spinning. I feel queasy, and to top it all off, I have a vengeful witch up my ass. Emily Bennett? The last time I saw her was when she destroyed the crystal in the woods. That was the night I thought I lost my love forever. Katherine. I then attacked Bonnie, and realized that Katherine was a maniacal bitch that never loved me anyways. That opened my eyes to Bonnie. I kept replaying the words in my head that Bonnie sent. "Go to the place where it all began". Elena figured out it was the back entrance to the graveyard where the tomb is, but I think Emily has something more malicious up her sleeves. I looked at Elena who was on the phone with Stefan, telling him to meet us at the tomb at dusk, I couldn't help but gag. She, even though her best friend practically sister is in the hands of a creepy witch that has a hidden agenda, is still swooning over the phone at her perfect boyfriend who comes wagging his tail whenever she calls. DESPERATE!

"Okay, Stefan is on his way with Matt. They are going to set some hidden traps and weapons up around the graveyard incase Emily has a plan that will be dangerous to any of us. We are going to go to into Bonnie's house, and find her Grams' journal. Somewhere in there must be a story or dream about Emily, and maybe it will give us an edge at what she wants" She spilled, trying not to sound too tousled by it. I nodded at her, and flashed to the side of her house to jump in through the window. She followed quickly and did the same, trying not to let anyone see or hear the leaves and branches cracking. I closed the window and started to think. I have been in this room a thousand times, and I must have seen the journal just as many times, but the time I really need to know, I cannot remember where I saw it. Luckily, Elena has been in here a hundred times more than I have, so she knew all of her hiding spots.

"Okay, Bonnie hides all her semi-secret stuff under her mattress, all of her secret but not diar secret stuff in the second panel of the wood in her closet, and all of her extremely secret stuff in the middle between her tenth grade chemistry book she hollowed out. I will check there first" She said trying to show me up at how much better she knew Bonnie.

"Okay, but what happens if we cannot find it? I mean, can't we just ask someone, like her Dad, or something?" I asked trying to make the process go as quickly as possible.

"No, because her Dad probably hasn't taken more than three steps into her room since the ninth grade". She said, feeling sorry for Bonnie in the process of thinking. She knows that Bonnie is not as lucky as Elena got after her parents died. Bonnie's mom left her when she was eight, and her Dad hasn't given more than a card to her since high school. I always feel like an ass when I give her a card on her birthday, painful memories. I abrubtly stopped my thought process when I heard Elena swoosh out of the room back out to the driveway. I followed her just to find Stefan pulling into the driveway with the trusty sidekick Matt. Stefan got out of the car and pulled Elena into an embrace that lasted a good fourty three seconds longer than it should have been.

"Hey Stef, hate to break up the mind sex, but we have a bitchy witchy to find, and I'm not talking about Bonnie". They both glared at me, and Elena gave me the finger, but then said I was right.

"What?" I asked, startled by the rare formation of words that came out of Ms. .

"I said you're right, we need to focus on Bonnie right now, and now that I'm looking at my watch, dusk starts in twenty four minutes" She said sounding more and more worried with every word.

"Okay, but there is one hiding spot I remember her using when she hid the… You don't need to know that, but lets check under the mail box please". I ordered, just using please at the end to sound a little more crafty with my insults. We jogged over there, and I pulled the mail box out of the ground. Underneath the dirt and soil was a brown burlap bag covered in mud. I pulled it out from under the earth, and unwrapped the heavy duty paper.

"Look! That's it! Open it Damon, what does it say?" Elena fired, eager to find out more. I spent fifteen minutes searching, and I finally found an entry that mentioned her.

"Dear Journal, Emily Bennett is haunting Bonnie with the crystal, but what Bonnie doesn't know is that I know all about it. In fact, it was all a plan to take down Stefan and Damon. I had Emily come back to get Bonnie to listen since she thinks I am just drunk half the time. I need to be able to get the vampires out of Mystic Falls for good. The Bennetts have been prosecuted against since the Salem Witch Trials, and we cannot have it happen again. The vampires are taking our home, and the only way to stop them is to destroy it. Then we all can live in peace, and my family will be safe forever". It said, with ink splattered all over the second to last sentence.

"What is IT?" I yelled with anger filling up my lungs. All these years spent protecting self serving witches and vampires were all apart of Emily's plan all along. That BITCH!

Stelena POV: Stefan

_Two hours earlier at the jewelry store._

"Okay dude, are you serious? This is not an engagement ring, this is the Hope Diamond" Matt said, judging the ring the jeweler just handed me at the counter.

"Back in the 1820's, no one believed diamonds had any value. It was all about the gold and land. My mother saw past all of that and my father saw to it that hers was different than everyone elses. For one, hers was one of the first silver wedding rings ever. They were always gold, and never had diamonds on it. My mother designed it herself. She gave it to me three days before she died, and told me not to even show it to anyone until I know she will never take it off. I never showed it to Katherine. I thought she was going to be the one, but something inside of me was telling me to keep waiting. Weird how the world has a plan for you, and somehow you end up following it" I said, studying the ring. It was gorgeous, and even though it was a bit flashy for Elena's taste, it seems to fit for her perfect.

"Yeah, don't think I'm on that plan. I mean, I believe that Caroline is going to be the one for me, I just cant shake the way I knew I was going to end up with Elena when we were together. I just can't explain it, but now all those feelings are gone, and replaced with confusion about Caroline" He vented, trying to make sense of my corny speech. I sort of toned him out while looking at the ring, imagining it on Elena's slender fingers for the rest of eternity. It will never get old to look at it. My daydream was interrupted by Elena's second call. After she explained that Bonnie was in fact in trouble, I told Matt quick directions and I hoped he could follow. I thanked the jeweler and paid quickly, taking the engagement ring and putting it in my pocket.

"Okay, let's go. Emily Bennett was never the one to wait, and when she was forced to wait, things were stirred up. We need to get there NOW" I yelled, forcing him to set the car in motion. If Emily was back for what I thought she was here for, we needed to beat everyone there so I could talk her out of it. This will hurt Damon and Elena, and as I thought about it more, the ring in my pocket became heavier and heavier. She needed to be stopped before the real reasons came out. The secrets that were never revealed.

DON'T SHOOT! Im sorry Stefans pov is short! I am in desperate need of sleep/better ideas. OOOOHHHH is Emily back for revenge or to share a long lost secret that needs to be exerted? Read chapter 7/8 to find out what happensss! Hopefully they will be up by Monday/Tuesday, but it all depends on school! R&R pretty please with Stefan on top?

Xoxoxo- Madison ( madisonrosee )


	7. Chapter 7

Heeey guys! Alright, I got almost no reviews on the last chapter! Can I get 5 reviews for this one? Spread the word! That's the power of the people,. They talk! Alright, this one is kind of intense. Last time, Stefan gave you a mini cliff hanger, and you won't find out what happens till next chapter! This one is mostly flashbacks, so REVIEW THE DANG CHAPTER! Hahaha I love you guysss

Bamon POV: Emily Bennett in Bonnie's body

I am in distraught that I need to do this again. Miss Katherine promised me that she would take care of all the Vampires in Mystic Falls so my lineage could remain safe and unharmed by the other supernatural, but she was never true to her word. I need to make sure that tonight, the Salvatore Brothers receive the message to stay far away from Mystic Falls. I cannot have my great great granddaughter in romantic connections with a vampire, especially Damon. I look down to see Bonnie's apparel that is much more leisurely than my usual corset and bonnet that I have been wearing for the past 150 years. I felt something cool on my neck and realized I was wearing a vervain necklace. Why would she be wearing Vervain if she was dating a vampire? All of these questions came to mind while waiting for the Salvatores, but only one thought remained constant in my thoughts. I needed to come clean about what I saw about 5 years ago. What Katherine did to this town when she made her second arrival in Mystic Falls. I heard a crunching sound behind a tree and I quickly turned around. To my surprise, it was Stefan alone. Stefan was always the favored brother between both Katherine and I. He was not arrogant, and had impeccable manners in 1864, and seeing him by himself tonight caught me off guard.

"Stefan, I see you came alone. I do not mean to cause you or your girlfriend any physical harm, I just need to deliver a message, and state my own" I said, waiting and listening for Stefans response.

"Emily, nice to see you again, but I am afraid that you know more information than my girlfriend, and if it were to get out, it has the potential to be very harmful to many people" he said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Begging will get you no where Stefan, you know what I want" I offered, trying to point out the obvious for him.

"Yes, and give me the chance to prove to you that times have changed, and then you can do with the information I provide you any way you would like" He exchanged. I am aware that times are different, but things are not right. I want back what is rightly mine, and they are not even aware of what it is yet.

Stelena POV: Elena

Under the mailbox Bonnie, really? I asked to myself, feeling rushed and out of focus. Stefan just went to meet Emily to see if he could reason, but sadly enough, all I can think about is the first week we got back together.

_Flashback: set right after they defeat Klaus and the other originals._

_I hurt all over. Even a new vampire could not have the injuries I have on my body healed in a matter of seconds. Everything is sore, and I am unaware of what is happening below the tomb. I am sitting by the large Pine trees waiting for one of the people fighting for my life to come out saying it was over. I was biting my nails, shaking uncontrollably with fear and angst. Katherine decided to bring her doppelganger, or me, to Klaus to gain freedom, but Klaus decided to have her head chopped off instead. One flick of an arm ended Katherine Pierce forever. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Luka, Caroline, and Tyler are all down there fighting to save my life, while I am just sitting here waiting. After what seems like eternity, one by one, all of my loved ones come out from the tomb, each hurt more than the last. I counted 6 heads, and realized Stefan was missing. I immediately ran down the stairs in spite of my pain to find Stefan on the ground with an unsteady heartbeat. _

"_Stefan, it's me. We are all safe, and the Originals are killed. We are free!" I yelled, completely letting myself go, finally. I found a leaf with blood dripped on it in several places, probably from Bonnie or Jeremy. I handed it to Stefan and watched him suck the leaf dry, with his wounds slowly closing up. He fluttered his eyelids and looked up at me, and smiled. _

"_You're okay" He said, weakly and quietly. _

"_Yeah, Stefan. You saved my life. After everything I did to you, you still risked being killed, just to make sure I was safe" I said, still in utter disbelief. _

"_Elena, you never did anything to me. It was inevitable to me that after Jenna hurt herself, that things were going to have to change. I knew that you needed whatever you and Damon did together while I was in the tomb with Katherine so you could either pursue it, or move on. I stayed faithful because I knew that with a connection as undeniably strong as ours, you would come back eventually". He said choking on his words. _

"_Stefan, I love you. I never stopped. Even though I was a horrible person to you, and even though I doubted us, I never stopped" I said trying to hold back my tears. _

"_I love you more than you can imagine Elena, and whatever drives us apart will only ever bring us closer" He said, trying to sit up to hold my face. I leaned in to kiss him, and we ended up sleeping there under the stars that night. _

That night was all I can think about now that Bonnie and potentially Stefan is in danger. I jumped into my car mid thought and drove to the tomb. I knew Stefan would be there, trying to save me from meeting Emily face to face, but she was messing with the two people I loved more than anyone in the world.

"Emily!" I yelled from the other side of the ruins. Bonnie or Emily turned towards me and I saw Stefan at the other side of her.

"Elena, go! She wants revenge, and I have no control over her because of the trance she put on Bonnie" He yelled through the wind. I knew that Stefan would try and play hero, just like he always did, but I knew that whatever Emily wanted, I would be linked to it. But, what Stefan doesn't know is that the crystal Emily destroyed all those years back was still here. And it does much more than open the tomb. I took the stone out of my pocket and raised it in the air.

"Is this what you want, Emily?" I asked standing firmly on the solid hard ground. I felt a rush of wind, and then saw Emily by my side.

"Where did you find that, and when did you find it?" She demanded. I decided to put up a fight, and when Stefan came to my side when Emily tried to snatch it off of my neck, reactions started to happen in the air, and a surprised witch is never a good witch.

Alright guys, don't forget those reviews! I need 5 before I write my next chapter! Tweets work as well! madisonrosee

Xoxoxoxox maddie


	8. Chapter 8

Heeey guys! I missed writing for you! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I love all the suggestions, and praise! OMG new episode tomorrow! If Stefan actually does have feelings for Katherine and has been using Elena this whole time, all hell will break loose, I promise that. Okay here we go! XOXOXX

Bamon POV: Damon

I'm getting tired of chasing. Bonnie has me on this wild goose hunt, and I know she has no control over it, but all the unknown supernatural in Mystic Falls really is getting annoying. I can hear Elena talking to Stefan in the woods, and I hear Bonnie's steady heartbeat a few paces away, and it kills me that it is Emily Bennett's mind and not Bonnie's. Her trances normally only last ten minutes maximum because her powers can only take her so far. If she exhaults too much witchcraft, her body weakens, and it causes her to have reactions like nosebleeds, and other witchy juju. As I was worrying about Bonnie, I thought about the first time I saw her react to witchcraft. The first time I saved her life, and the first time I had her in my arms.

_Flashback to the week before Klaus comes into town. Stefan is still in the tomb, and has been for three weeks. _

"_I think it will work this time. I have Luka, and now his Dad. All I have to do is channel each of them, and I should have enough power to break the seal". She said with confidence beaming from her voice. I rolled my eyes, and continued to doubt her._

"_Bonnie, last time you channeled one of your witchy minions, you ended up failing again! Can't you just put out an ad on craigs list to find suicidal witches?". I asked sarcastically, wondering if she would actually take offence to it. _

"_Really Bonnie, if you are not strong enough to do this, I guess I can wait a little longer". Stefan butt in mid conversation. Of course he wouldn't mind, he's too busy having cave-sex with Katherine. He doesn't know, but I walked in on them a few weeks ago making out, very close to hitting home plate. _

"_Stefan, I can do it if I keep practicing". Bonnie said with ease in her tone. She began to chant from the Grimwoire, holding Luka's necklaces and Jonas' reading glasses. I tried to translate what she was saying, but it did not sound like any sort of language I have ever heard. She began to roll back and forth on her heels, and blood started dripping from her nose. At first I didn't realize it, but her hands were shaking and her body began to quiver. I knew she was draining herself, and I began to violently shake her. She would not come out of her trance, and she then fell to the ground shaking and bleeding, still completely in the midst of the spell. _

"_Bonnie, STOP! You are killing yourself! STOP". I yelled in her ear, trying to get her to quit the spell. She ignored me and I then heard a spark in the air. I looked towards the tomb and saw Katherine cross the threshold of the tomb door. I saw a white blur, and then she was gone. Stefan ran out the door and came to my side to assist with stopping Bonnie. _

"_Bonnie, the spell is broken, I am out of the tomb".Stefan yelled in her ear, trying to trigger the magical lightswtich or whatever she had. _

"_It worked!" She said lightly, and then fell down unconscious. _

"_Stefan go, I can handle Bonnie for a little bit"/ I said. He thanked me, and went to Elena's house, right back to suck up to her. I stopped my train of thought when Bonnie's heartbeat became uneasily slow. _

"_Bonnie, don't die on me now! You broke the spell, and you decide to give up now of all times?" I asked, not particularly at anyon, just in general. I bit my wrist and force fed her my blood to get her heartbeat back on track. She tried to spit it out, but I forced enough of it in her to get through her system. She was now in my arms, and I listened to her heart slowly get back into normal pace. I sighed with relief, and saw her eyelids flicker quickly. _

"_You saved my life, Damon". She muttered. Her eyes were still droopy, and she then slipped back into sleep. It was then and there that I knew she would be the one for me._

As I saw her with completely no control over her body, I realized that history repeats itself, and tonight Bonnie was going to need saving.

Stelena POV: Stefan

"Emily, listen. I know you know about what Katherine and I did in the tomb. I know you are going to use that as a tactic to get what you want, but I need you to not use that. Elena still is unaware of what happened, and I intend to keep it that way. Is there something I can offer you so you believe I intend to take care of what needs to be taken care of?" I asked, trying to sound convincing and powerful. I cannot have Elena find out about this two months before we move in together, and days before I propose to her. It would ruin her trust in me, and that would ruin me all together.

"Stefan, I want my crystal. With it still being at harms reach, anyone can channel it if they have touched it before. This stone extracts a special power that has the ability to kill anything you ask it to. It was created to take out the bad vampires, which is why I need it now. I will take it back with me to my demention, and you can carry on with your lives. But, I do intend on using tactics on Damon. He is not safe for Bonnie, and I cannot have my lineage harmed. Bonnie will not be able to procreate with Damon which will destroy the Bennett line. She needs someone that can help her". Emily stated, knowing I would do anything to keep my before I was going to speak, Elena rushes over holding the crystal that has the power to kill my brother. I run to her side, trying to whisper to not hand it over, but Emily has a better plan than mine.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Elena asked, trying to bargain her way out of this.

"Elena, stop, she is going to kill Damon!" I muttered through a clenched jaw. She looked at me, and then put it back in her pocket.

"Oh, well if you do not hand it here, Stefan has quite the past I should bring up, right Stefan?" She added trying to sound manipulative.

"Stefan, what is she talking about?"Elena asked me with confusion in her eyes.

"Fine Emily, tell Elena. Actually, I will tell her. Elena, while we were broken up and I was in the tomb, Katherine and I hooked up. I could not understand why I would do that to you, and I beat myself up for weeks. I thought a lot about it, and what I realized was that the entire time, I believed it was you, and Katherine I can honestly say now, that I cannot stand her, and I wish I never met her. It is the biggest mistake of my life, and I completely understand if you never wish to speak to me again. I just kept it from you because it was the lowest moment of my existence, and I want you to know me as your knight in shining armor, not the guy who sort of cheated on his girlfriend, and then lied about it. I am truly, terribly sorry. I love you, and you are my life. We can talk later if you want, but right now, I need to make sure Damon is safe". I said, laying it all out on the floor. I know she is going to be more than just upset that I lied to her about this for five years, but I will not have a witch threatening me about something I should have come clean about years ago. I looked at Elena, and she gave me a stare that meant later. I knew I had some explaining to do, but she still took my hand and whispered I love you. And with that, we together shattered the crystal. The powers were released, and Bonnie regained her consciousness. She came forward looking dazed and confused, and hugged Elena with so much strength and force, it almost knocked her over. As I watched the embrace, I looked back on what I did with Katherine in the tomb, and realized that it never was real. She got into my head, and made me believe it was Elena. I saw Damon from the corner of my eye, and he patted my back.

"You know she's not gone right?" He asked, trying not to get too ahead of himself.

"Yeah, She will be back. But for now, she is gone, and your girlfriend is still standing there waiting for you. I backed up to the car, and sat in my car, waiting. Elena came in, and closed the door. She sat with her face turned to the front instead of at me, and the words that came out of her mouth were so unexpected, she had to repeat them three times. Her arms were crossed, and I felt all my emotions flood to my face. I am about to crack, and I have no explanation.

ALRIGHT! OMG I'm sorry the whole Emily thing went bad, I needed some more Bamon! Trust me, its not the end of Emily, and even though the crystal is gone, her back story is still yet to be uncovered! PLEAASE! Read/review my story! I need 5 reviews to write the next chapter! Spread the word, and have an amazing TVD Thursday! Hope my story doesn't spoil anything for the episode, and I also hope that Stefan is not going to end up being a man whore and sleep with Katherine. That would result in my suicide. FINGERS CROSSED! XOXOXOXOXXXXX Maddie!


	9. SIDE NOTE! NEED YOUR HELP FOR IDEAS!

Heeeey guys! Alright, one review? Come onn! Anyways, I don't have time to write very much this week since its finals, so I will make you a deal.. If I get 4 reviews before Wednesday, I will write for you guys! Post on Twitter, tell your friends, do whatever you can! ALSO! I am having a bit of a writers block, hence the long break inbetween updates, so send me your suggestions either in comment form on here, or on my twitter page ( /madisonrose/ ) and I will try and work with them to the best of my ability! I also started a blog that I do recaps, and post breaking news on, so if you want to visit that one,,, ( .com/ ) . I really appreciate all your support, and can't wait to devote my full attention to you guys when I go on winter break! SSSHHH , NEW STORIES ON THE WAY! Before I go now, Let me just say that now that we found out Katherine/Stefan didn't actually make out in the tomb, my story might sound inaccurate, but I think I'm going to work with it.. I mean, this is 5 years in the future, so he must have screwed up at least once. Annnnd, OMG STEFAN AND ELENA ARE BACK TOGETHER! SQQQUUUUUEEEEEEE! Alright, I'm done now… so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Send me suggestions, hate mail, whatever you want to get my attention! I love you guys, and can't wait to hear from you!

Xoxoxoxox Maddie


	10. Chapter 9

DON'T SHOOT THE AUTHOR! I'm sorry! It really has been too long! I held a poll on twitter, and I got at least 10 people asking me to write more fan-fics, so since my first finals aren't till Wednesday, I have time to write for you! I also had extreme writers block, and after watching episode 2x11 at least three times, I think I came up with something good. READ/REVIEW and give me your input! This story is nothing without you guys! XOXO

BAMON POV: Bonnie

Relief showered over me when I came out of the trance. I had no idea what was going on, like I was in a different dimension, with a blindfold on. I heard everything from Emily threatening Stefan, to Elena destroying the crystal, to Damon worrying, but I couldn't do anything. When I opened my eyes, I ran straight towards Elena, partially because she was the first one I saw, and partially because I owed her a huge apology. I finally realize why I have been acting so strange, and I know everything I have done to both her and Damon have been confusing, but hopefully now everything is completely cleared up.

"You don't even know how worried I was about you" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and Damon pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing me violently as if it were the last time he was going to kiss me. I looked at him bewildered, and thought back to what I had done to him the past few days.

"Damon, I am so sorry. I had no control over my body, and anything I said to you was completely untrue. Please forgive me" I pleaded, knowing his answer before I even asked it.

"Of course Bon, it's not like you had me freaked out for days on end, wondering why you were dodging me, and keeping secrets from me. Now I know it was just a witch that wanted revenge. I forgive you" He said with a slight hint of sarcasm. Nothing more than I expected of course. He pulled me into another hug and looked right into my eyes, staring deeply.

"Let's go somewhere, take a vacation. I need to hear all of your stories about being possessed by a witch, and I need to fill you in on everything here. Pick your spot, we're gone" He said with an obvious motive behind his suggestion. Damon is not a big fan of traveling, mostly because he is not the kind of person to walk around a town that he doesn't know for a whole day, asking directions from random people. I looked at him confused, and decided to go with it, taking the opportunity he gave me.

"Alright! How does California sound? Warm beaches, salty air? I could really use some sun" I offered, trying to sound excited.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go home and pack your things, we will catch a flight tonight" He said, steering me towards the car. He leaned down to kiss me, and then hopped into the driver's seat. I waved at Elena and Stefan who were exchanging glances that did not look like their usual lovey dovey stares. I would have to text her tonight I thought to myself. As we drove into my driveway, I spotted a blue mini-cooper parked next to my mailbox. I didn't recognize it, and decided to believe it was the neighbors. Damon walked around to my side of the car, and opened the door for me, and wrapped his large protective arms around me, and walked me to the door. I jiggled the key in the lock, and when I opened the door, I saw dozens of white roses, my favorite flowers. I squeezed Damon's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"AAAAW, Damon, this is so sweet! You didn't have to!" I squealed, excited at his romantic gesture.

"Would you be terribly mad if I said I did not do this?" He asked with an equal amount of confusion and suspicion in his voice. He began to walk around the house, and I decided to check my room upstairs. As I walked through the door to my bedroom, I saw an older and much more mature looking Jeremy sitting on my bed.

"Bonnie, I can't believe you are alright" He breathed, and then came towards me and pulled me into a tight squeeze. I couldn't speak. I thought my mouth had been sewed shut, because Jeremy always did that to me. At the very moment he let go of me, Damon arrived at the doorway, and looked at my expression, and came at Jeremy. The only emotion pressing in my mind was confusion because now I am going to be forced to make a choice I do not want to make.

Stelena POV: Elena

As I watched Bonnie and Damon drive off, I marched to the car, unable to think. I sat down in the passenger's seat, and waited for Stefan to get in the car. He opened the door, and sat down, looking at me with ocean eyes. He was on the verge of tears, and I decided I had to but in, or we both would be crying.

"Stefan, I don't expect you to tell me every little nitty gritty detail of your life outside of me. I don't want to know what time you brush your teeth, or how long you shower for, because those are the little things I like to discover myself. I know exactly what time you brush your teeth because when I sleep at your house, you get up at exactly 5:45 am so you can have fresh breath when I wake up. I know you shower between 9:00 and 11:00 because that is the same time I shower, so we can talk on the phone just a little bit longer. But this, this is something I need to know. I am willing to offer you a five minute time frame where I will not talk or interrupt, and you can lay your ENTIRE story down. Just know this though Stefan, I will not let this ruin us. It might take a toll on my trust for you, but I love you too much to let this kill everything good about my life, okay? So, your time period starts now" I stated, looking at his expressions cautiously. He stared at me bewildered, and began to speak in the cracked velvet voice he used when he was truly upset.

"It happened when we were in the tomb. I was unbelievably bored, and thirsty, but I knew that if I accepted Damon's blood he brought me, I would have to share with Katherine, which would only make her stronger. I was falling asleep, and Katherine decided to get inside my head. I couldn't tell if I was being manipulated or not at first, but I figured it out right before she began to kiss me. She started to unzip her clothes, and told me that no one would ever know, because we were in the back of the tomb. She was messing with my head, and made me believe it was you who was in there with me, not Katherine. She used your voice, and you were wearing your clothes, and when she made you say, Stefan I love you, she started to kiss me. I honestly believed it was you, and when I finally pulled up enough power to get out of the daze, I realized that she actually was kissing me. I shoved her off of me, and used vocabulary I do not like to say, especially in front of you, but I basically told her that if she EVER touched me, or anyone else that you or I loved, that I would personally rip her head off, and not even flinch. It was right after that, that I heard footsteps outside of the tomb, and I ran to the front to find Damon watching us. He looked at me in disgust, and I couldn't explain. It was the same day that you had Elijah let me out of the tomb, and the same day we got back together. I should have told you right after it happened, but before I had the chance to say anything, you were back in my arms, and I knew that if I messed it up again, I would never be able to live with myself. So, I shoved it to the back of my mind, and when Emily threatened to tell you, I knew it was time to come clean. Besides for that one awful lie, you know absolutely everything about me. And I have no secrets hidden. You do not need to forgive me, but I swear to you Elena, I had no control over it, and you are my life. I love you, and that is all I have to say". He stated, leaving me there speechless. I couldn't believe that Katherine even to this day can still almost drive Stefan and me apart. I believed every word he said though, and decided it was time to forgive him.

"Stefan, I forgive you. I never would have been angry with you because you had not control over it. I trust that you are telling me the truth, and just like I said before, this changes nothing. Absolutely nothing. I love you with all my heart, and you are completely forgiven" I breathed, trying to keep my voice in a steady tone. He leaned in, and kissed me passionately all over. We crawled into the back seat, and before I took the shirt over his head, he pulled away.

"Elena, you are the woman that I love. I cannot imagine my life without you, and I want to live the rest of my eternity knowing that I am with my soul mate. You never bore me, and your kindness and faith to everyone melts my heart every time I witness it. This was my mother's ring, and I would be eternally grateful if you would wear this for me. Would you please, do me the honor of being my wife for all of eternity?" He asked, eyes shining in the light of dawn. He pulled out a silver diamond ring with a ruby accent in the middle. It was shaped into a classic setting, with an elegant mixture of red and silver balancing out the simple band.

"YES! Of course I do, I love you!" I said breathlessly. He slipped the ring on my finger, and I pulled him on top of me for a kiss. We stayed that way until the sun came up, and with that he started to drive back to the Boarding House. He held my hand the entire way there, stroking calming circles on my palms, and touching the ring while interlacing his fingers in mine. I smiled widely the entire way home, and when he opened the door, I immediately went to the computer desk to start the preparations.

"Stefan, you are going to be completely involved in planning the wedding with me. This is our forever and after, and I want you to have a say in it" I said, looking up at him from the stool at the computer desk. He smiled, and swiftly took me in his arms, and sat down with me on his lap.

"You know, most brides do not want their fiancée's to help with the details" He said, looking at the page I pulled up a few moments ago.

"Well, I am not like most brides, I actually value your opinion seeming as to you have been around for a lot longer than me, so you have more experience in seeing extravagant weddings. You know, you've been through like three royal weddings, multiple celebrity weddings, and more. You are better off doing this alone" I said, smiling huge, stifling laughter.

"I don't think that will happen. We will plan it together, just like we always do" He stated, looking deep into my eyes. He stroked my hair back from my face, and whispered in my ear that he loved me. I knew that from here on out, my life will be everything I imagined. I decided to call a few people over for dinner tomorrow night, to announce the engagement. After making the calls, I got a text message from Bonnie, asking if Stefan and I were okay, followed by one that said…

"Jeremy is in my room, and brought me white roses. Damon is about to rip his head off… WHAT DO I DO?" and with that, my mind switched from happy fiancée, to worried best friend. Terrible timing Jeremy…

AAAAWWW, I'm sighing at myself when writing the proposal scene. I am such a mush ball. Anywayss, REVIEW! I need 5 reviews before Wednesday, or you guys will have to wait until Saturday for a new chapter! How will Damon react to Jeremy's little visit, and see a step in time for Stefan's future with Elena! Good chapter! Tell your friends, and follow me on twitter! .madisonrosee/ XOXOXOXOXO- Maddie


	11. Chapter 10

A/N : I'm a terrible person.. I haven't written for you guys in like 2 weeks! I'm sorry! Consider this a Christmas present! GOOD NEWS! I got a beta-reader! You wont hear her suggestion for a few chapters, but it's REALLY good! Alright, Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate!

BAMON POV: Damon

That DICK! I cannot even believe he had the nerve to come here! He disappears off the face of the planet for five years, completely ignoring Elena and Jenna, leaving Bonnie, and now when things are about to be completely mended, he just has to come in here and tear it all up again.

"Damon, good to see you". Jeremy said shakily. He looked at me with worry, knowing I was seconds away from breaking his damn face. He let go of Bonnie, and gave me a clear shot at him. I leaned forward hearing Bonnie in the background yelling my name. I wasn't listening. I caught him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up high. He surprisingly didn't looked shocked which forced me to put more pressure on his throat.

"Who do you think you are Gilbert? You skip town right before we get the tomb open, leaving an injured, hurt sister, a torn apart girlfriend, and an Aunt who had no idea why you left, considering she STILL doesn't know what I am. So what makes you show up now? Ditched your new life to come crawling back to Bonnie who may I add has been my girlfriend for 3 years, 9 months, and 24 days? Or to support your sister who may I add again is back together, and madly in love with Stefan and graduated as Valedictorian of her college class? Or to see Jenna who is now married to Alaric with a baby? No Jeremy, I think you got bored playing Lone Ranger, and decided to come back here to pick up right where you left off. So go ahead and try. NOTHING is the same". I spat, shaking him every time I pointed out something he missed. He looked clearly upset but I didn't care. He left everyone at their worst spot, not caring whether or not they made it out alive.

"Let me go, and I will explain. In _private". _He said implying he didn't want Bonnie to know.

"Jeremy you leave me here to rot and stitch myself up, and you really now want to make sure I DON'T know why you came back? Or left for that matter? GO TO HELL!" Bonnie screamed, slamming the door behind her, pulling out of the driveway with tires screeching on the cement.

"Thanks a lot Jeremy, we were about to go to California for a vacation from all the drama that has been going on, but now you come and create more. Care to share?" I asked, setting him down roughly on the floor.

"I came back for HER! I left town because I wasn't ready to commit to her! I have been in love with her for 6 god damn years, and I come back with a whole life plan to find out she chose YOU! The serial killer who she tried to burn alive multiple times! She always hated you! Is she under compulsion? What did you DO TO HER?". He said through his teeth. He was shaking with anger which only made me relax more. He should be angry I thought to myself. Leaving Bonnie and expecting her to be fucking single 5 years later. What a dumb move.

"No Jeremy, Bonnie fell in love with me ALL BY HERSELF! No compulsion needed. Ever. Instead of you saving her from bleeding to death, and nearly killing herself trying to take down Klaus, I was the one who stepped in, nursing her back to health. And FYI, I haven't drank from a human since BEFORE Klaus came to town. I keep a steady diet on blood bags, which Bonnie completely is okay with! She wasn't going to wait for you like a love sick freaking puppy! She called you, and went looking for you, and you LEFT! She needed someone to support her! You know, her Dad basically disowned her? Or that we found out her mother died more than 10 years ago? Or that she ends up staying at my house every night because her Dad locks the doors and changes the locks all the time? Or that she is now a vegetarian because she almost died with tainted meat poisoning? Or that she threw out every picture, perfume bottle, and flower you ever got her? NO you DON'T know that because you left. So, she was fair game, and she fell in love with ME! And I am not fighting with you over her, because its pointless? There is no way she is leaving me after what we have done together. So go ahead and try, but if you hurt her again, your life is over. Got it?" I yelled in his face, pointing at things around her room, trying to make my point as clear as possible. He was now on the verge of tears, and stormed out of the room, down to the driveway into the mini cooper, and left. I was then left with no one in her room, wondering why my timing was always so terrible. Or why even though Bonnie said nothing encouraging Jeremy that she ever wanted to speak to him again, but that somehow, she will end up torn between us. I put my hand in my pocket, and felt a slip of paper that I do not remember putting there. I took it out of my pocket, and opened it up to find a note in Bonnie's familiar handwriting.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I just need to talk to Elena. I will come to the boarding house tonight to talk, I just need some time. – B". This left me with lingering questions, and no hope whatsoever.

STELENA POV: Stefan

SHE SAID YES. My heart is pumping with adrenaline, and I feel like my whole life is complete. After driving back to the boarding house, she started searching around on the computer, already throwing herself into wedding planning. She seemed so excited and surprised that I asked her, but I felt confused. She knew how much I loved her, and that I planned on spending my entire eternity with her, but she still put on the little show that made me smile all over. She was throwing ideas at me quickly while I was playing absent mindedly with her hair. She looked up at me after she got a text message, and all the happiness drained from her face.

"Elena what's wrong?" I asked, now sounding worried. She flickered her vision from me to her cell phone, with a look on her face that was completely unreadable.

"Jeremy's back. And he came back for Bonnie, which caused Damon to freak out. She is on her way now" She said, with exhaust in her voice. I felt all my joy being sucked out from under me, making me forget all about our exciting wedding plans, and go straight back to all the drama that we just left. I heard a knock on the door and I grabbed her hand, pulling her into a long hug and kiss. She whispered into my ear, and then went downstairs. Those few words I understood, but made me completely confused.

"We will wait to announce our engagement until all this drama is dealt with". She breathed into my ear. I followed her downstairs, understanding why she would want to wait. I saw Bonnie at the foot of the stairs, crying into Elena's was stroking her back, telling her to calm down and take deep breaths. She looked up to me and mouthed "I'm sorry" and walked into the kitchen. Just as I was going to follow them I felt my small cellphone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see Damon's name on the caller ID. I opened the phone, expecting to hear him in rage, but surprised to hear he was almost in tears.

"Stefan, I am so sorry. I know you were going to propose to Elena today, and I probably just screwed it up. Jeremy came back to Bonnie's house, and being the jealous boyfriend that I am, I told him off after Bonnie left". I interrupted before he could go on.

"Damon relax, I already asked her, and she agreed. Bonnie is here, and I don't think she knows that you told Jeremy to leave. We will fix this". I said, smiling when speaking of the engagement. I heard a sigh over the phone, and hung up walking to the kitchen.

"Bonnie, that was Damon. He said that he will explain everything tonight, and that it will all get taken care of. Don't worry, nothing will happen" I said trying to comfort her, making up a story as I went.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry, I just was really surprised. I'm alright, he will just have to deal with Damon and I. After all, he had first dibs!" She said, sucking in, trying to stifle a laugh. I looked at Bonnie, and then saw Elena who slipped her engagement ring into her pocket. I felt my chest fall, and realized that the timing for our relationship has always been terrible. I went to sit on the couch and Elena came and sat on my lap.

"Bonnie just went to the bathroom to clean up. Stefan, I am SO sorry. You know that I want nothing more than to tell her! But I think that it would be rude to sort of rub our perfect relationship in her face while she is struggling with hers. I promise, as soon as this is finished, we will announce it together. Oh, I don't think I ever got to tell you that I am a sucker for rubies". She said, pulling her hands through my hair. She giggled, and I pulled her in for a kiss, stroking her ring finger.

"No, you never did tell me, but like you said how you like to discover the little things about me, I discovered that you love rubies through careful observation. Like how the first time we danced together at the Founders Historic party, you were wearing your mother's ruby earrings. Or on graduation from Mystic Falls High, you were wearing a ruby red clip in your hair. I just know these things. Oh, and Red is the best color on you" I said, slipping my hand into hers. She turned around and kissed me, stopping quickly when she saw Bonnie. She went to her side, and then saw what she was staring at. Jeremy was in the entry way, holding two bouquets of Roses. One white, and one purple. I knew that one were for Bonnie, and the purple were for Elena because they are her favorite. He handed them to both of them, and pulled Elena into a tight hug. He looked at me from over her shoulder, and mouthed "I'm sorry" in my direction. I felt like I was getting a lot of sorry's today, and both did not give me much hope that it would be fixed any time soon.

"Jer! Where have you been? You know, we sent search parties out for you? You missed everything". Elena said, pulling out of the embrace. He looked at her apologetically, and started to speak.

"Let me explain everything. And when I'm done, can you guys fill me in on what I missed? Please?" He asked, with tears in his eyes, and defeat in his stance.

"Fine, but I want the whole story. And then I will share my story, Okay?" Elena asked, looking back at Bonnie. Bonnie sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone else to sit down. Elena came to my side, and pulled at my hand to sit next to her. We all sat down, and listened to Jeremy tell his story of why he came back.

"Well, I left town for two reasons. One, I needed to do something with my life. I knew that I didn't fit into the lifestyle I was living. With me in the middle of everything. I wanted to leave to let you guys live your lives without a teenager running around. I knew Jenna and Alaric couldn't have a full relationship with me around, and I knew that you and Stefan couldn't get back together with me going around messing things up, causing you to feel unsafe. I wanted everyone to have a normal life without me effecting your decisions. I see that it worked, which was the plan. My other reason was that, well Bonnie and I will discuss that later. I went to Uncle John, and lived with him for a while. He came back here for a while after I left, and kept my secret. He taught me about the vampires, and for the most part was good to me. About three years later, I moved away to go to college, and get my degree. I went to Yale as a transfer from a community college, and got my degree early for Law School. I got a job, and made a good living, saving up for another thing Bonnie and I will talk about later. I came back when I was ready, which I am. That's it. I just wanted to let you guys have the chance to get your lives back to normal, and to not worry about anything". He finished, looking back and forth between the three of us. Elena was the first to speak, trying to piece it all together.

"Fine, but you being gone didn't do anything Jer. If anything, it made life harder. Don't you think I wanted you there when we defeated Klaus? Or when I graduated from college? Or when Stefan and I got back together? All the wedding planning and preparations for Jenna's wedding? The pregnancy with Marissa? You missed it all. You also missed me," She paused, knowing that what she was about to say was going to upset him.

"What did I miss? Elena tell me!" Jeremy demanded. She looked at me, and I nodded, knowing he would be alright.

"You missed me become a vampire. I have been a vampire for five years now, and you missed it when I needed you the most". She said, trying to keep her tone steady. She was rocking back and forth between anger and disappointment, which I completely understood. I stroked soothing circles onto her palm, trying to make her calm down.

"You, you're a… a vampire? What, when, how, why?" Jeremy fired, looking at her up and down trying to understand.

"I was turned right before Klaus got here so I would be protected, Stefan turned me, and I needed to be able to protect myself so everyone else wouldn't worry about me. It was a brutal fight, and if I was human, Stefan probably wouldn't be here. He tried his hardest to protect me as much as possible, but he was able to protect himself too since I was practically indestructible. That, and I wanted to spend forever with him". She eyed me, and I felt her reach into her pocket.

"Elena, you don't have to". I said, knowing that she was about to announce the engagement.

"No Stefan, they deserve to know exactly why I wanted to change". She said, pulling the ring out of her pocket, and onto her finger. She held it up, and saw Bonnie and Jeremy staring at us in disbelief, excitement and confusion. Elena butt in before they could ask questions.

"Stefan asked me to marry him last night. We were going to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow, but when I found out that you guys were having relationship problems, I didn't want to make anything uncomfortable or unnecessary. Please don't tell anyone else because once this all blows over, we would like to have a formal announcement. But yes, this is why I turned. I realized that my whole life was Stefan, and I didn't want it to end". She said, holding my hand, waiting for their reactions.

"Elena.. I am SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Bonnie yelled. Elena looked completely surprised, and i'm sure I did too.

"You are? I thought you would be upset considering the situation right now". Elena said looking at her implying the Jeremy-Damon issue.

"You really think I would let my own stupid pointless drama ruin your engagement? Or that I would pass up planning a wedding for unnecessary problems? NO! I am so excited!" She said boucing up and down. She hopped up from the couch and into our arms. She hugged us both tightly, and whispered in my ear, "You are givng me details later!". I smiled and saw Jeremy smiling too. Elena looked at me, and her eyes gave me hope that things might work out after all. But judging by the looks being exchanged between Bonnie and Jeremy, that their issues were far from being solved. And with that, Jeremy said, "I'm really happy for you two. Bonnie, may I speak to you alone please?". Bonnie looked back at us, and walked off with Jeremy outside. At the same moment Bonnie closed the back door, Damon opened the front door, in obvious angst.

"Where is that whore?" He called, causing Elena and I to break our stance, and run after him. The question in my mind was, which one was he calling a whore?

A/N : Alright! That should keep you guys wondering! I still have quite the ways to go before I introduce the beta-suggested problem ,so keep reviewing, and I will keep writing! Happy holidays! Xoxoxox- Maddie


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I broke my record you guys. I went 9 whole days without watching Vampire Diaries. I think I deserve a medal! Kay, hope you enjoy this! Kind of a break from switching back and forth between perspectives because the chapter would be too long! REVIEW!

STELENA POV: Elena

My heart is a whirlpool of emotions. I cannot decide whether I should be excited that Stefan and I are planning the rest of our lives together, or if I should be worried that Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy are going to go off the deep end, yet again. I glanced up at Stefan after Damon charged through the door, and knew what I needed to do to differentiate between all my bundled up emotions.

"Stefan, can you do me a favor? It is going to sound crazy, and selfish, but we need to do this now before everything is messed up for good. Can you please take me somewhere quiet? Somewhere we can forget about all the drama in our lives for just one night? Please, I need this". I pleaded, hoping he wouldn't think I was out of my mind for leaving my best friend, my brother, and my soon to be brother in law about ready to kill each other, just to relax. I looked at him from under my eyebrows, and he cocked his head to the right, and before I knew it, he had me in his arms.

"Lets go. I'm driving though!". He said through a large grin. He carried me to the car, and came around to the drivers side to give me a kiss. I giggled, wondering where he was going to take me since his place was out of the question as was Jennas. I looked out the window and noticed it was sundown, watching the different colors in the sky turn to dark while passing the interstate.

"Stefan, where are we going?" I asked in curiosity. All of the hotels were at least fifteen miles back, and the next one wasn't for another twenty-five.

"Well, you will just have to keep wondering for another three minutes. I sware, you are the most impatient person I know!" He said, laughing at my obvious disappointment. I crossed my arms together, and looked out the other direction. We passed a string of houses that all looked the same, which made me realize we were about twenty-five minutes outside of town, where they were building the new homes. I continued to watch out the window until we drove up to a small house that looked completely different from all the other models we have already passed. This one was two stories, but still had the cottage feel to it. The house was painted a light shade which I couldn't make out in the deep darkness of the sky. The front yard was surrounded by a white picket fence, and the walkway was laced in tiny flower buds that snaked their way all the way up to the front porch. I was still in the car, staring at this house, when Stefan was suddenly out of the car at my door. He opened it for me, and held his hand out for me to take.

"Stefan, where are we?" I asked in utter confusion. I didn't understand why he brought me here, but I did at the same time.

"This, my dear, is where we will be spending our life together". He said in a tone that made my heart do a backflip. The house seemed to be so perfect that it looked as if it came straight from a story book. There was a big oak tree on the side of the house, and the closer and closer I got to the front door, I realized how much detail was put into it. We were on the porch before I could blink an eye, and Stefan stopped me before I could open the door.

"Elena, this is the house I have been working on so secretly for the past few years. I thought it was a good time to bring you here on our wedding night, but I think now is as good as ever". Stefan said, lacing his fingers between mine. I felt him spin my engagement ring around as he opened the door. I clutched to his side as he showed me all the details he put into the house. The front door was painted a dark shade of red, with a monogram S&E iron knocker on the front. As he steered me inside, I caught glimpses of the entry way, and dining room. The lights suddenly turned on, and I saw all the exquisite colors the house soaked in. The walls in each room were painted a different shade, but all blended together harmoniously. The furniture was all eclectic, some being more modern than others, but all matching perfectly. He gave me a tour of the main room, being a deep plum color with black and gold furnishings. I noticed a few of my favorite pieces from the Salvatore house were hung scattered on the walls, and I felt my words taken from my lips. I continued to follow Stefan as he showed me the upstairs, and didn't really show any emotion until he turned on a light in a soft yellow painted room. There was a curtain running through the middle of the room, hiding something behind it. In clear sight was a queen sized bed with a floral bed cover, and small white furniture beside it. The curtain confused me, and I looked up at Stefan in loss of words. I tried to speak, mustering up a few words like I cant believe this, and how, when, who, simple phrases that were all answered flawlessly. He explained that he combined my taste with his, and found that they all blended together perfectly. He had Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, even Damon give their personal touches to it, and he found that everything worked together as if it were meant to be.

"Behind the curtain is a surprise that we haven't exactly discussed, but I took into matter while putting the house together". He explained while watching me walk towards the sheet. I glanced behind, and saw an antique wood crib with a matching rocking chair and changing table. The colors were all in soft yellow, and creamy white, and swirling around the walls were soft clouds, all hand painted. I looked up at him and found I was able to speak finally.

"Stefan, this house… this room… everything is so perfect. This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Can we discuss this room a little later though? I am dying to see our bedroom". I said, clearly hinting that the subject was too lengthy to discuss when we only had a few hours till sunrise.

"Follow me, and before I let you in, I wanted you to know that this room was the only room no one saw. I kept it a secret from everyone because I feel that _our_ bedroom is an intimate place that marks the beginning of our new lives together. Go ahead, open the door!" He offered, stretching his hand out to snake his arm around my waist. I opened the doors, and flicked on the lights and saw what could have been out of a dream. There was a large canopy bed, close to the ground with dozens of off white pillows, all different, but all complementing the lacey bedding. The sheets were a silver with blue shimmer, that matched the ice blue walls. There were candle holders all over the room that all held small white candles covered in clear beads. The dressers were all dark wood which set off the deep red carpet perfectly. The bathroom that was attatched was completely different, with deep rich colors coating the walls. The shower was tall glass with gold monogrammed towels draping over the sides. The Jacuzzi tub had more candles surrounding it, some lit, some not, all casting a flickering glare throughout the room. It smelled like vanilla and honey, and I felt myself pinching my wrist, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"How did you get it so perfect?" I asked in disbelief. I had no idea what he had been doing in this house the entire time I was in college, thinking he was creating the ultimate man cave, but never thinking he was decorating the place to match the house I had always fantasized about. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in close, sucking in the sweet scent that lingered on his skin. He led me towards the perfectly made bed, and began to lift my shirt up, kissing my stomach in a trail that led to my throat. I lifted his shirt over his head, and kicked my shoes off my feet, hearing his hit the floor as well. He pulled my jeans off of me, and I was unbuckling his belt as he threw the variety of pillows onto the floor. I pulled my own top off, exposing my lacey purple bra and kissed every plane of his chest, fingering the back muscles that seemed to relax in my touch. I let him kiss me all over, leading him up to my mouth , tracing my lower lip. He pulled me on top of him, and began to mold into me as if we were one. At that moment I forgot about all my worries that were piling up on me day after day. I forgot about the dishes we left in the sink from breakfast, I forgot about my promise to Jenna that I would babysit tomorrow. All I was thinking about was Stefan, and us. We continued this until the darkness began to break, and I knew the sun would come up soon. He held me in his arms, and stroked my hair, kissing me frequently.

"I love you" I whispered in between our lips pressing against eachothers.

"As I love you. I don't think I am ever going to let you leave this house again. Or put on those clothes". He said muffled by neck pressed against his lips.

"I don't want to leave. Ever. I want to pretend that none of our problems are going on, and that we were both normal fiancées, just planning a perfect June wedding, but we aren't. luckily, my life is pretty full being as crazy as it is. We have eternity together, a few bad years is something we can handle. Even if it is at the worst possible time". I said, sitting up against his chest, drawing small hearts onto his stomach.

"I say, we go on with our plan to announce our engagement tonight at Jenna's, and let Bonnie and Jeremy, and Damon work it out the way they want to. I think they just need to take care of unresolved feelings, and whatever is right, is right. No matter who Bonnie chooses, we will support her, and whoever it doesn't end right with. We cant do anything to change it, and meddaling in the middle will do nothing but make it harder on them". Stefan said, gazing into my eyes. I stared as his evergreen eyes bored into mine, and I decided he was right.

"I think you are the smartest man ive ever loved. Considering you are the only man I ever truly loved, and you know that you're right". I teased, now holding his hand in mine.

"Well, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever loved. Considering you are the only woman I have ever loved, and even if I had loved thousands of people before you, you will always be only one for me. No matter what". He said into my ear. I felt my heart flutter and I went right back to kissing him, not wanting the day to come. After another three hours, we finally decided to get up, mostly because our stomachs were growling so loud we couldn't stop giggling. As Stefan was brushing his teeth, I heard my cell phone ringing from my pants pocket that was still on the floor. I picked it up, and heard Jenna's voice on the other line.

"Hi Jenna, whats up?" I asked, trying to steady my heartbeat. It was still rapidly fast from the touch of stefan's hands around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Just making sure you and Stefan were still coming to dinner tonight. Jeremy stopped by last night, almost gave me a heart attack, but said he already spoke to you, and that you and Stefan wanted to tell us something at dinner". She said with something loud in the background.

"Yeah, Stefan and I will be there at 5! And yeah, we do have an announcement. Is it okay If I invite Caroline and Tyler and Matt?" I asked, wanting to have everyone there. Bonnie and Damon were already planning on attending, so I decided I might as well have the entire bridal party together.

"Of course! Cant wait to hear the announcement! See you later". She said in an excited tone. Before I could respond, she hung up, and Stefan was inching me over to the bed.

"I have a few phone calls to make, and you have a little speech to prepare, don't you?" I said, talking about the speech he needed for asking Jenna for her blessing.

"Actually Elena, I have had this speech written for about five years, so no, I think I have it covered". He added, still kissing my neck. I looked at him, taking my neck away from his kisses, and looked at him confused.

"Five years?" I asked in suspicion.

"Yes, I wrote this speech before Klaus came. I knew that if we both survived this, and if one of us were to be injured, I would want to be married to you for as long as I could be. Even if that meant being married at 17". He said, now stroking my ring.

"You, you've been planning to marry me for 5 years?" I asked in surprise. I always knew he loved me, but I guess I never really was able to think ahead that far because we have always had some sort of obstacle put in front of us, blocking me from seeing the same vision he must have been seeing.

"Yes, actually 6. I knew I wanted to be with you forever after the first day we met. Vampires get an instant click, sort of like a jolt that makes you aware of certain things. I got this click when I first met you, and I knew from there on that you were the woman that I was in love with eternally, no matter if you never loved me, or if we never even spoke. It was that strong, and still is".He said, making my heart melt. I pulled him in close, and with that, we were back on the bed.

"Maybe we WILL never leave this bed". I said, too preoccupied to put in any restraint. I needed this, and whatever we were doing now, gave me more confidence that things would work out. Now, getting through tonight was a different story.

AWWW! I love writing Stelena scenes. So touching. Hope you enjoyed my little break from the constant drama! Next chapter is back to normal, I just needed some more stelena in there! REVIEW because I'm basically an insane neurotic control freak, on crack. - I stole this from another writer. Thought it was clever! No seriously, please review!

XOXOXOXO Maddie!


	13. Chapter 12 FINAL CHAPTER

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you to all who review this story! You guys have helped me find my passion, and as long as I get reviews, I will continue to write! Unfortunately, this story is nearing an end since its already 11 chapters! BUT, I will have a new story that is continued off of this one, that is set later… SO, please review this one, and I hope you like it!

BAMON POV: Bonnie

His eyes are locked on mine. I feel electricity pulsing through my body, every time he touches me. I feel him leaning into me, and smell his sweet breath on my face. I lean in to his kiss, and feel sparks fly. I don't remember where I am, and I don't hear what's in the background. All I am aware of is this kiss that should have happened five years ago. I feel us backing into something rough, and the kiss begins to become more violent, his tongue tracing my lower lip, our bodies colliding with every movement. I feel his hands underneath my shirt, lifting it up, touching the lacey straps of my bra. I have my hands on his back, tracing the muscles in every way. I taste his lips on mine, tasting as sweet as I remember, and I lose track of time. We don't break our embrace for what feels like forever, and finally I begin to feel light headed. I pull away from the voice in my head that tells me to keep going, and open my eyes to feel completely shocked as to what I just did. He is staring at me, and I am staring at him, and I begin to realize that this was the right thing. I never felt that way before, and the only thing stopping me from going right back to what we were just doing, is the sound of the voice that sent butterflies through my stomach. I am now aware of what just happened, and I tell him I have to go. I run through the lush forest, trying to run away from the mistake I just made. I see the house in sight, but I am too tired to run any further. I then see a pair of eyes staring at me from inside the house. Crystal like blue eyes that always knew how to see into my soul were staring at me in a familiar way that for once didn't send shivers up my spine. Instead, I can only think about the deep hazel eyes that I was just looking into in the forest. The hazel eyes that came back for me, the hazel eyes that understand me. I then see the blue eyes, confused and concerned, wondering why I am out of breath after running through the forest. The blue eyes leave my gaze and look at something behind me. I turn around and find myself inbetween the hazel eyes, and the blue eyes, the true dilemma I will have to face on my own.

STELENA POV: Elena

"Damon, what are you staring at?" I asked after watching him look out the window for endless minutes.

"Bonnie just came out of the forest panting with her cheeks flushed and her eyes cloudy, and Jeremy just came out behind her with the same look on his face. For some reason, I do not think this is good". He said sounding completely unconfident. Stefan looked at me, and I went to Damons side to see what he was talking about, and found Bonnie walking in the back door, and running up to Damons room and slamming the door. Stefan and I got here no more than five minutes ago, and there was already drama.

"I think I'm going to go check on her, make sure she's okay. And you guys get ready, we are going to Jenna's in ten!" I ordered from the top of the stairs. I walked down the familiar hallway past Stefans room into Damons corner of the house, knocking on the large wooden door.

"Bon, it's me. I think we need to talk" I suggested through the shut door. I heard a whimper and I opened the door, walking in to find Bonnie on the floor crying into her hands.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion. I knew she was having a rough time having Jeremy come back, but I had no idea why she was so torn up about it.

"I have to break up with Damon" She muttered in-between sobs. I felt my mouth go into an O, and I started rubbing her back comfortingly despite my shock. 100 questions rushed to my head, but I decided to not interrogate her while she was still so upset. I continued to rub, and I decided to support her decision despite the lack of details.

"Bonnie, whatever you have to do, do it. You are the only one that knows what you want, and even if it means hurting someone in the process, it's the only way to truly be happy". I said in a maternal voice. She nodded, and sucked in a deep breath, and hugged me tightly. She stood up, and wiped her streaked mascara, straightening out her skirt.

"I'm not going to do it tonight. I want this night to be all about you and Stefan, and my drama will be the same tomorrow. Thank you, Elena". She thanked, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I felt a sigh escape my mouth, and decided it was time to go to Jenna's. We walked down the stairs and saw Stefan standing at the foot of the stairs waiting to escort me to the car. I took his hand, and we walked out, separating into three different cars. I stepped inside our mini-cooper and pulled Stefan in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised. I laughed at him, and stroked his fingers, enjoying the feeling of his hand in mine while driving down the interstate.

"That was a little good luck kiss I needed for tonight. There is just so much drama going on right now, that our normal engagement seems so surreal" I admitted, watching him watch the road. He glanced at me quickly, and laced his fingers in with mine, without taking his eyes off the road.

"They are going to be thrilled. No matter what is going on with Bonnie, this is our forever, and we are starting it off right. Elena Gilbert, I love you, and I know this pains you, but sometimes you just need to let things take their natural course. Bonnie will decide what works for her sooner or later, and you will have nothing to do with it, alright?" He asked, knowing that I had the idea of meddling in my head. I sighed and nodded my head, sending a large smile across his face. He turned up the radio, and listened to me sing along to One Republic's All This Time. After the song was finished, I replayed the words in my head, and realized it was the story of Stefan and my relationship.

"Stefan, I think I want our wedding song to be All This Time. I mean it makes sense, when they say "All This Time we were waiting for eachother, all this time I was waiting for you". I think it defines our relationship exactly" I said confidently. He thought about it for about three seconds and replied, "It's perfect".

"That was the first thing we planned for our wedding!"I said in excitement. He chuckled at me, and pulled into Jenna's driveway, parking in the front. He leaned over for a kiss, and then flashed out of the car to my door to open it. We walked inside hand and hand, and he whispered, "I love you" into my ear just as Jenna opened the door. Everyone was already here, and Jenna decided to start dinner early so we could get to our announcement. I hugged everyone there, watching Tyler glare at Caroline and Matt the entire course of dinner. Bonnie and Damon sat far apart from eachother, even though they were seated next to each other, and Jeremy sat across from Bonnie, not taking his eyes off of her. I felt Stefan's hand on my knee when Jenna made a toast, and he then stood up, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook myself back into reality, and realized he was about to ask Jenna for my hand in marriage.

"The other day, Elena and I were in the car, and we just had one of our first real fights. In the middle of the argument, Elena said, This changes nothing. I will not let this fight destroy everything good in my life, and I will love you no matter how many times we screw up. I knew right there that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and I asked her to marry me". He finished, sitting down to hold my hand. I glanced at Jenna who was beaming from ear to ear.

"FINALLY!" Jenna nearly yelled, running from her side of the table to ours, pulling us into a huge hug.

"Let us see the ring!" Caroline yelled from the other side of the table. I went to take it from my pocket and felt my heart drop. It wasn't in any of my pockets, or in my purse. I was just about to have a heart attack when Stefan took my hand and knealed down on the floor.

"Since I didn't get to kneal the first time, Elena, my love, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked, smiling his 100 watt smile.

"Of course I will Stefan" I said, watching him put the ring on my finger once again. He kissed me passionately, and I noticed that my ring now felt secure on my finger. I realized that with everyones approval, the ring fit perfectly. I giggled when we came out of the embrace, and I instantly thought of last night in our new house. Jenna Caroline and Bonnie all pulled me away from Stefan to talk wedding details, and Tyler Matt and Alaric slapped Stefan on the back, telling him that he was only going to be a free man for a short while, and started sharing their stories of missed single-hood. After the initial excitement weared down, I finally found my way back to Stefan, and was able to slip a quick question into his ear.

"Can we go back to our new house tonight?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course, Mrs. Salvatore" He agreed, using my soon to be last name. My stomach fluttered when he said it outloud, and I realized how eager I really was to become Mrs. Salvatore. I then quickly fantasized about our perfect new house, and decided that my life couldn't get any more perfect. Even if my fiancée is a vampire, and I am a vampire, and my best friend is a witch, and one of my closest friends is a werewolf, and my brother and my best friend are soul mates, my life still fit together perfectly, like each puzzle piece was ready to be placed. I couldn't wait to put the puzzle together.

THE END! Don't worry though, the end result of the Bonnie/Jeremy/Damon triangle, the wedding, a new love triangle issue, and a HUGE new issue will all be in the next story! PLEASE review this chapter, and give me any suggestions as to what you want to see in my next story! I'm open for anything! I LOVE YOU ALL, and thank you so much for reading this story! XOXOXOX


	14. FOR NICKY

To the anonymous reviewer who has shown interest in the sequel to How Will I Survive Without You, the sequel is Forever After, which is still being written! There are 8 chapters published so far! Go to my page to find it! :) Thank you for the reviews! And to everyone else, the newest chapter of Forever After will most likely be up either tonight or tomorrow! XOXOXO-M


End file.
